Fortunately
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Sikap Aomine yang acuh tak acuh pada Momoi ternyata berujung tak terduga. Aomine berusaha menampakan dirinya yang sok cool dan tak peduli. Tapi di dalam hatinya.../AoMomo./Mind to RnR?
**FORTUNATELY**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, TEIKō ERA, AND OTHERS**

Aomine menguap lebar di kelasnya. Tak terasa sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Di pelajaran yang sebelumnya; Matematika ia tertidur pulas. Tentu saja ini bukan pelajaran favoritnya. Tunggu dulu. Bukankah Aomine memang tak mempunyai pelajaran favorit 'kan? Selain pelajaran olahraga paling.

"Kau pasti tidur lagi, Aomine."

Suara berat khas yang berasal dari arah depannya sedikit menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Oh ya, dia si _shooter_ andalan Kisedai sekaligus maniak _Oha Asa_ dengan rambut yang tampak lumutan karena warnanya yang memang hijau−Midorima Shintaro.

"Hm, kau sudah tahu jawabannya jadi tak usah bertanya lagi."

Aomine merentangkan tangan-tangannya dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Memang enak rasanya kalau baru bangkit dari kematian−ups, maksudnya bangun dari tidur. Reaksi Midorima hanya seperti biasa, dengan tingkat _tsundere_ yang akutnya, ia hanya membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang padahal tak aneh sama sekali. Huh, dasar _tsundere_.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Akashi memanggil kita ke kantin sekarang."

Mata biru Aomine memperhatikan gerak tubuh Midorima yang bangkit dari duduknya. Tak lupa juga, pria itu membawa kurungan burung yang sebagai _lucky item_ nya hari ini. Untungnya, Aomine sudah terlalu kebal dengan benda-benda aneh yang selalu Midorima bawa, yang dipercayainya sebagai _lucky item_.

Sekali lagi, Aomine menguap. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan Midorima di sampingnya yang masih meninjing kurungan burung itu. _Well_ , memang memalukan tapi ah untuk _lucky item_ , apanya yang tidak bagi Midorima sih?

Dan perhatian Aomine terhenti tetap di sekitar 10 meter kelas Momoi. Disana, ia melihat Momoi berdiri bersama seorang pria. Dilihat-lihat, pria itu adalah kelas 3 di Teikō dan ketua klub bola voli. Disana terlihat Momoi tersenyum riang dengan wajah yang merona. Lalu Momoi membungkuk dan meninggalkan pria itu.

 _Ah, pacarnya?_

Dan tepat di depan kelas Momoi, terlihat obrolan-obrolan teman sebaya Momoi.

" _Nee_ kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"Padahal dia 'kan populer."

"Aku tak menyangka kau menolaknya!"

"Aku bahkan baru pertama kali mendengar bahwa _senpai_ itu di tolak!"

 _Oh, jadi Satsuki menolaknya?_

Dan terlihat gadis bersurai merah muda itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada orang-orang kelas dan berlari kecil ke luar kelas. Dan tepat di depan pintu, pandangan Momoi bertemu dengan Aomine.

"Dai- _chan_! Kau menerima _e-mail_ dari Akashi- _kun_ juga? Kalian mau ke kantin?"

Midorima hanya mengangguk dan berbeda dengan Aomine yang tampak acuh tak acuh. Kini, Aomine berjalan bertiga dengan adanya Momoi. Dan mungkin karena kedekatan Momoi dengan anggota basket Teikō lainnya, Momoi yang kini berada di tengahdapat mengobrol baik dengan master _tsundere_ itu.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai di kantin dan memesan makanan mereka terlebih dahulu. Tepat di barisan pertama, Kisedai sudah duduk dengan makanan di meja mereka masing-masing.

Dan obrolan mengenai klub basket Teikō pun berlanjut kala Momoi, Aomine dan Midorima datang.

 **oXoXoXoXo**

"HEEEE? Momo _cchi_ tau orang ini?"

Pria berambut mata lentik itu membulatkan _jade_ madunya. Ia tak percaya apa yang di katakan Momoi sebelumnya.

"Oi, ada apa berisik-berisik? Latihan dasar kau model abal-abal! Kau bilang mau _one-on-one_ denganku!"

Aomine yang tampak risih dengan suara Kise yang tampak menjerit hingga menggetarkan seisi _gym_ Teikō−ups, mungkin menggetarkan terlalu berlebihan−menggema seisi _gym_ Teikō. Aomine masih men _dribble_ bola bundar berwarna _orange_ itu dan berjalan menuju Kise dan Momoi yang tampaknya mengobrol. Tak lupa, mereka memandang hp Momoi yang kini Momoi pegang.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?"

" _Nee nee_ Aomine _cchi_ tidak kenal dengan _senpai_ ini?"

Kise menunjuk hp Momoi yang menampakkan seorang lelaki berparas tampan dengan rambut berwarna coklat pirang dengan kulit putihnya yang kontras.

"Siapa dia? Aku tidak kenal."

"Aduh, Aomine _cchi_ kemana saja sih? Dia itu kan _senpai_ di agensiku, dia bersekolah Teikō juga satu tahun yang lalu dan dia menembak Momo _cchi_ kemarin!"

Aomine melongo. Ia menatap Momoi yang hanya menampilkan senyumnya dan mengangkat dua buah jari lentiknya hingga membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Lalu?"

" _Hidoii-ssu_ Momo _cchi_. Masa kau menolaknya begitu saja?"

 _Tunggu dulu, apa? Menolaknya?_

Oh tunggu. Rasanya Aomine seperti terbebas dari latihan neraka ala Akashi Seijurō.

"Oh ya Ki- _chan_ , sampaikan saja permintaan maafku padanya ya."

 **oXoXoXoXo**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang dan bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi dengan lantang di antara _speaker-speaker_. Seperti biasa, Momoi selalu pulang bersama dengan Aomine dan sebelum itu, Momoi selalu menyapa Aomine ke kelasnya.

"Dai- _chan_ ayo kita pulang."

"Hm."

Aomine masih berlagak tak acuh dan disisi lain, ia masih ngantuk.

Saat di tengah perjalanan…

"Oi Satsuki, kenapa kau menolak cowok-cowok populer itu?"

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa? Tumben Dai- _chan_ menanyaiku seperti itu."

"Yah tidak, kau 'kan pernah bilang bahwa kau ingin mempunyai kekasih yang yaah tepat untukmu."

Momoi tampak menimbang-nimbang, ia menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya dan tampak berpikir.

"Yah, aku menolak mereka karena aku sudah menyukai seseorang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dai - _chan_ mengerti tidak sih apa yang aku katakana? Aku menolak mereka karena aku menyukai seseorang."

"He? Siapa?"

Momoi menjentikan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Aomine dan mengucapkan "tring" di saat yang sama. Telunjuk lentiknya tepat berada di depan hidung pria berkulit tan itu. Momoi tersenyum manis di depan Aomine.

"Kau."

Aomine tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Momoi Satsuki, sobatnya sejak kecil menyukainya. Dan tunggu, ia tak sebodoh seperti biasanya. Pasalnya, laki-laki yang menembak Momoi rata-rata lelaki yang populer di sekolah sampai anak-anak SMA pun pernah menyatakan cinta pada Momoi. Tapi, kenapa?

Tapi disisi lain ia sangat gembira karena Momoi menyiapkan sebuah _start_ untuknya.

"Heh, kau pasti bercanda."

Aomine menepuk puncak kepala Momoi dan membuat Momoi bereaksi dengan mencubit pinggang Aomine. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Heee, Dai- _chan_ tak percaya padaku?"

"Yah maksudku, aku tak sepopuler anak-anak yang pernah menyatakan perasaannya padamu."

"Dai- _chan_ , aku tak perlu laki-laki populer yang menyatakan perasaannya. Bahkan mereka hanya baru beberapa kali melihatku dan mereka tak mengenalku. Tapi kau berbeda. Kau sudah mengenaliku sejak kecil. Tapi hingga ini, kau belum menyatakannya. Aku akan menunggunya, Dai- _chan_."

Kata-kata Momoi membuat Aomine Daiki berpikir keras. Bagaimana bisa Momoi berkata dengan sejujurnya bahwa ternyata ia telah memendam perasaannya sekian lama pada Aomine? Tapi, tak pernah seperti kali ini. Insting Aomine langsung bekerja.

"Kalau begitu, aku menyukaimu, Satsuki."

Momoi yang semula tersipu malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya karena telah menyatakan perasaannya langsung terperangah. Matanya berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata _dark blue_ Aomine. Tapi nihil. Aomine menyatakannya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Terima kasih Dai- _chan_ , aku juga menyukaimu."

Cup.

Satu kecupan di pipi Aomine cukup membuat si Ahomine ini langsung terbakar oleh cinta.

 **END**

Author's Note :

Hai hai hai~~~  
Bertemu lagi dengan di fandom Kurobas yeeee.

Well, tak henti-hentinya aku menulis tentang AoMomo. Entah kenapa _ay lop yu pul with them_ dan arggghhh apalagi membayangkan Aomine yang tsuntsun tersipu malu kalau berhadapan dengan Momoi.

Apakah cerita ini terlalu singkat? Ya, aku tahu soalnya ideku entah kenapa bisa _stuck_ disini. Duuhhh otak cepat berkembang deh, kayak mie indomie yang cepet mengembangnya /lah/ and author mau cerita tentang kaitannya judul dengan isi cerita. _Fortunately_ / untungnya disini bercerita tentang kegembiraan Aomine yang sangat bersyukur karena Momoi tidak menerima pernyataan cinta dari cowok manapun dan menyiapkan satu start buatnya. _Well_ , apakah sudah jelas?

Mungkin cukup sekian _note_ dari author yang memang gila ini.

Kalau sudah membaca, biasakan tinggalkan jejak ya (jejaknya cap 5 jari) eh salah, maksudnya jejak yang boleh diterima adalah jejak berupa review yha hehehehehehe :v

Kalau begitu, _see u next time!_

Sincerely,

Yusvira


End file.
